footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 1996 squads
These are the squads for the 1996 European Football Championship tournament, which took place in England between 8 June and 30 June 1996. The players' listed ages are as of the tournament's opening day (8 June 1996). Group A England Head coach: Terry Venables Terry Venables announced England's 22-man squad on 28 May 1996. |caps=24|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=10|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=65|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=England}} |caps=19|club=Internazionale|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=40|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=4|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} |caps=58|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=38|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=23|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=15|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} |caps=11|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} |caps=4|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=England}} |caps=8|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=6|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=England}} |caps=4|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=1|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} |caps=10|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=10|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=England}} |caps=1|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=6|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=England}} |caps=3|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=2|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} Netherlands Head coach: Guus Hiddink |caps=7|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=8|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=39|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=11|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=1|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=24|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=13|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=7|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=6|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=45|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=3|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=54|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=14|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=25|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=3|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=28|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=3|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=8|club=Roda JC|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=7|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=3|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=0|club=Roda JC|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=1|club=Sparta Rotterdam|clubnat=Netherlands}} 1 Injury replacement for Frank de Boer Scotland Head coach: Craig Brown |caps=74|club=Hibernian|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=38|club=Aberdeen|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=35|club=Celtic|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=11|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} |caps=18|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=9|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=England}} |caps=9|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=34|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=52|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=41|club=Leeds United|clubnat=England}} |caps=33|club=AS Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=36|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=4|club=Celtic|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=28|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=12|club=Coventry City|clubnat=England}} |caps=9|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=17|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=22|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=12|club=Hibernian|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=11|club=Aberdeen|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=6|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=England}} |caps=2|club=Partick Thistle|clubnat=Scotland}} Switzerland Head coach: Artur Jorge |caps=36|club=Servette|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=60|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=26|club=Sion|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=16|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=110|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=1|club=Sion|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=11|club=Sion|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=47|club=Sion|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=22|club=Rennes|clubnat=France}} |caps=40|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=46|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=7|club=Sion|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=1|club=Neuchâtel Xamax|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=48|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=8|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=52|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=4|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=10|club=Neuchâtel Xamax|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=1|club=Servette|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=3|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=41|club=Sion|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=6|club=Neuchâtel Xamax|clubnat=Switzerland}} Group B France Head coach: Aimé Jacquet |caps=|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Torino|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Auxerre|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club= Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Auxerre|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Nantes|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Auxerre|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Montpellier|clubnat=France}} Spain Head coach: Javier Clemente |caps=106|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=7|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=12|club=Zaragoza|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=35|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=25|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=41|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=10|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=22|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=11|club=Tenerife|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=11|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=11|club=Real Betis|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=18|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=9|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=8|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=18|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=8|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=6|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=18|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=54|club=Sporting Gijón|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=30|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=22|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=1|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} Bulgaria Head coach: Dimitar Penev |caps=88|club=Reading|clubnat=England}} |caps=6|club=Neftochimik Burgas|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=59|club=Rapid Wien|clubnat=Austria}} |caps=55|club=Aberdeen|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=31|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=51|club=Uerdingen 05|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=52|club= Bayern München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=60|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=48|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=53|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=35|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=13|club=CSKA Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=11|club=Luton Town|clubnat=England}} |caps=79|club=Slavia Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=24|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=23|club=1860 München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=26|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=34|club=Waldhof Mannheim|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=5|club=Denizlispor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=3|club=VfL Bochum|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=1|club=Spartak Varna|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=3|club= Slavia Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} Romania Head coach: Anghel Iordănescu |caps=|club=Steaua Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Steaua Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=|club=Villarreal|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Steaua Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=|club=Brescia|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Espanyol|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Dinamo Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=|club=Cercle Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=|club=Steaua Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=|club=Steaua Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=|club=Guingamp|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Steaua Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=|club=Salamanca|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Steaua Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=|club=Neuchâtel Xamax|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=Steaua Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=|club=Rapid Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} Group C Germany Head coach: Berti Vogts |caps=33|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=53|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=3|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=15|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=48|club=Bayern München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=64|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=61|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=9|club=Bayern München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=8|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=74|club=Karlsruher SC|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=18|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=4|club=Bayern München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=19|club=Bayern München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=14|club=Bayern München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=83|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=1|club=Hansa Rostock|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=19|club=Bayern München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=85|club=Bayern München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=27|club=Bayern München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=5|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=17|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=1|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=3|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=Germany}} Note: Germany were allowed to call up an additional player, Jens Todt, prior to the final, due to injury problems. Czech Republic Head coach: Dušan Uhrin |caps=30|club=Sparta Praha|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=29|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=31|club=Slavia Praha|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=9|club=Sparta Praha|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=53|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=56|club=Servette|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=35|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=14|club=Slavia Praha|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=43|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=13|club=Petra Drnovice|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=24|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=48|club=Petra Drnovice|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=8|club=Slavia Praha|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=15|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=6|club=Sparta Praha|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=4|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=England}} |caps=3|club=Slavia Praha|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=3|club=Sigma Olomouc|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=2|club=Sigma Olomouc|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=0|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=2|club=Sigma Olomouc|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=1|club=Slovan Liberec|clubnat=Czech Republic}} Italy Head coach: Arrigo Sacchi |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=MetroStars|clubnat=USA}} |caps=|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} Russia Head coach: Oleg Romantsev |caps=35|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=23|club=Alania Vladikavkaz|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=30|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=16|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=16|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=31|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=43|club=Real Oviedo|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=44|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=42|club=Foggia|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=32|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=France}} |caps=35|club=Karlsruher SC|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=36|club=Tirol Innsbruck|clubnat=Austria}} |caps=3|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=45|club=''Unattached}} |caps=44|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=7|club=Reggiana|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=18|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=2|club=Alania Vladikavkaz|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=9|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=37|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=3|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} '''Note:' caps include those for USSR, CIS, and Russia, while those for other countries, such as Ukraine, are not counted. Group D Portugal Head coach: António Oliveira |caps=|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Boavista|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Vitória Guimarães|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Celtic|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=|club=Boavista|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=União de Leiria|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Belenenses|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Braga|clubnat=Portugal}} Croatia Head coach: Miroslav Blažević |caps=|club=Croatia Zagreb|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Real Betis|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Derby County|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Real Oviedo|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=West Ham United|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=|club= Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Sevilla|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=|club= Club Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=|club=Croatia Zagreb|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=|club=Hércules|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=|club=Osijek|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=|club=1860 München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Padova|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Croatia Zagreb|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=|club= Croatia Zagreb|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=Croatia}} Denmark Head coach: Richard Møller-Nielsen |caps=84|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=13|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=38|club=West Ham United|clubnat=England}} |caps=84|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=21|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=13|club=Odense|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=35|club=Odense|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=6|club=Ipswich Town|clubnat=England}} |caps=9|club=Fortuna Köln|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=88|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=63|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=14|club=Aarhus|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=36|club=Lyngby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=12|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=5|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=8|club= Odense|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=3|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=75|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=2|club=Aarhus|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=11|club=Silkeborg|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=2|club=Aalborg BK|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=5|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} Turkey Head coach: Fatih Terim |caps=1|club=Ankaragücü|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=48|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=20|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=2|club=Kardemir Karabükspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=38|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=23|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=37|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=37|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=28|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=59|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=25|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=7|club=Kocaelispor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=3|club=Gençlerbirliği|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=13|club=Kocaelispor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=4|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=14|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=25|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=11|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=19|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=47|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=5|club=Altay|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=16|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} External links *RSSSF 1996 Squads